Tables for use in correctional institutions must include certain features for the safety and health of the inmates using the tables. For example, such tables must be suicide proof, durable, easily cleaned as well as weighted so that they cannot be easily picked up and thrown. In addition, the tables should have a minimum number of pieces which are difficult to remove so that the pieces cannot be used as weapons. Finally, the tables should be easily transportable from the factory to the correctional institution since such tables are typically ordered in large numbers.